FMA Reality
by AngelElric05
Summary: My long awaited sequal to FMA in the style of... Now FMa has gone reality scary isn't it
1. But Can the Sing? 1

Hey everybody! I know it's been a long time since I did any good FMA fanfics. What can I say I've been busy with school and work. I have good news I just quit my job and I got a better job yeaaaa. I'm also doing well in school also, and I'm trying to get on student council. WooHoo. Since FMA in the style of was so popular I decided to do a sequel called FMA Reality. It's FMA in the style of Reality T.V shows such as The Surreal Life, But Can they Sing? And whatever else I can think of. Of course there will be multichapters of each Reality show, and it should be a lot of fun. So let's get started with But Can They Sing? FMA style!

Disclaimer: Don't own Fma and I don't own but can they sing.

Line Up

Singers

Roy Mustang

Edward Elric

Alphonse Elric

Winry Rockbell

Riza Hawkeye

Maes Hughes

Host

Jean Havoc

Judges

Scar XD

Lust

Envy

"Good evening everyone and welcome to BUT CAN THEY SING? I am your host Jean Havoc and today we will here from six different cast members of FMA the most popular anime in America right now. These guys have been through stuff times, lost limbs, fought in wars, BUT CAN THEY SING?"

Edward: I'm a ranking state alchemist. I've seen my share of scary things, and something's that would make a person go mad, but can I sing? Maybe.

Alphonse: I'm a soul trapped in a suit of armor, but can I sing?

Roy: The flame alchemist and war hero and a ladies man, but can I sing?

Winry: Just a simple Automail Machine, but can I sing?

Riza: I love guns, but can I sing?

Maes: I'm suppose to be dead, but I'm alive again, but can I sing?

"There you have it folks are contestants. The winner of the show will win the Philosopher stone to use it any way they want!" said Havoc. And here are out three judges Lust a vocal instructor, Envy a dance instructor, and Scar I don't know what he judges?"

" I judge all state alchemist!"

"Right, anyway moving on. Tonight's first singer is the hero of the Eastern rebellion, and living legend of the people ROY MUSTANG!"

Roy comes out and takes center stage.

Song: Light my Fire by the Doors.

You know that it would be untrue  
You know that I would be a liar  
If I was to say to you  
Girl, we couldn't get much higher  
Come on baby, light my fire  
Come on baby, light my fire  
Try to set the night on fire

Time to hesitate is through  
No time to wallow in the mire  
Try now we can only lose  
And our love become a funeral pyre

Come on baby, light my fire  
Come on baby, light my fire  
Try to set the night on fire

Aouh, come on!  
Come on, babe!

Yeah! come on!  
Come on!

Woaouh! yeah!

Roy started to walk towards the audience which was mostly women, and the crowd was cheering as Roy did a couple of dance moves and continued to sing.

It was the greatest night of my life.  
Although I still had not found a wife  
I had my friends  
Right there beside me.  
We were close together.  
We tripped the wall, we scaled the graveyard  
Ancient shapes were all around us.  
The wet dew felt fresh beside the fog.  
Two made love in an ancient spot  
One chased a rabbit into the dark  
A girl got drunk and balled the dead  
And I gave empty sermons to my head.  
Cemetary, cool and quiet  
Hate to leave your sacred lay  
Dread the milky coming of the day.

Ah, ah, ah, ah!  
Ah, ah, ah, ah!  
Ah, ah, ah, ah!  
Ah, ah, ah, ah!  
Ah, ah, ah, ah!  
Ah, ah, ah, ah!  
Ah, ah, ah, ah!  
Aah, aah, aah, aah, aah  
Aah, aah, aah, aaah!

Come on baby, light my fire  
Come on baby, light my fire

Try to set the night on fire  
Try to set the night on fire  
Try to set the night on fire  
Try to set the night on fire!

Roy then snaps his fingers and shoots a flame at the audience. The crowd goes even wilder

"Wow that was amazing! Judges what do you think?"

"I thought your singer was wonderful, a little slow at first but you came through". Said Lust.

"Nice dance moves, you need to work on them a little more, but all in all you were excellent!" Envy added in.

"I say you DIE!" said Scar as he tried to jump form his chair to Roy but Roy torched him before he could touch him.

"Okay our next singer tonight is the one the only EDWARD ELRIC!"

Song: Anna Begins by Counting Crows

My friend assures me it's all or nothing  
I am not worried- I am not overly concerned  
My friend implores me for one time only,  
Make an exception. I am not not worried  
Wrap her up in a package of lies  
Send her off to a coconut island  
I am not worried - I am not overly concerned  
With the status of my emotions  
Oh, she says, were changing.  
But were always changing  
It does not bother me to say this isn't love  
Because if you don't want to talk about it then it isn't love  
And I guess I'm going to have to live that  
But, I'm sure there's something in a shade of gray  
Or something in between  
And I can always change my name if that's what you mean

_My friend assures me it's all or nothing  
But I am not really worried  
I am not overly concerned  
You try to tell your self the things you try tell your self to make  
Yourself forget  
To make your self forget  
I am not worried  
If it's love she said, then were gonna have to think about the  
Consequences  
She can't stop shaking and I can t stop touching her and...  
This time when kindness falls like rain  
It washes her away and anna begins to change her mind_

But I'm not gonna break  
And I'm not going to worry about it anymore  
I'm not gonna bend. and I'm not gonna break and  
I'm not gonna worry about it anymore  
It seems like I should say as long as this is love...  
But it's not all that easy so maybe I should just  
Snap her up in a butterfly net-  
Pin her down on a photograph album

Ed walks around the stage and shakes hands with the crowd.

And oh lord... I'm not ready for this sort of thing  
She s talking in her sleep-it s keeping me awake  
And anna begins to toss and turn  
And every word is nonsense but I understand it and  
Oh lord. I m not ready for this sort of thing  
Her kindness bangs a gong  
It's moving me along and anna begins to fade away  
It s chasing me away. she dissappears, and oh lord I'm not ready for this sort of

Thing

"That was beautiful!" said Lust.

"Nice man keep it up!" Envy added in.

"DIE!" Scar once again tries to kill Ed but Ed clapped his hands and tossed him off to the side.

"Next we have Maes Hughes."

Song: My Girl by the Temptations

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. _

_When it's cold outside_

_I've got the month of May. _

_I guess you'd say _

_What can make me feel this way? _

_My girl (my girl, my girl) _

_Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl). _

_I've got so much honey the bees envy me. _

_I've got a sweeter song _

_than the birds in the trees. _

_I guess you'd say _

_What can make me feel this way? _

_My girl (my girl, my girl) _

_Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl). _

_Hey hey hey _

_Hey hey hey _

_Ooooh. _

_I don't need no money, fortune, or fame. _

_I've got all the riches baby_

_one man can claim. _

_I guess you'd say _

_What can make me feel this way? _

_My girl (my girl, my girl) _

_Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl). _

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day _

_with my girl. _

_I've even got the month of May _

_with my girl_

Crowd goes nuts and the judges are even enjoying the song until…

"LOOK AT MY DAUGHTER ISN'T SHE SOOOO CUUUUUTE?" It turns out Hughes was throwing pictures of his daughter out to the audience, creepy.

"I liked the song until you pulled that stunt Maes," said Lust.

"Yea don't make me kill you again," Envy.

"I've got nothing," said Scar.

"Next we have Winry Rockbell with Like a Virgin."

_I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through, oh  
Didn't know how lost I was until I found you  
I was beat, incomplete  
I'd been had  
I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel, oh  
Yeah, you made me feel shiny and new, oh-oh_

Winry pointed to Ed, and Ed blushed," Wow Winry's a good singer."

_Like a virgin,_

_Touched for the very first time, oh  
Like a virgin, ha!  
When your heart beats next to mine, _

Ed: Don't think sexy thought don't thin sexy thoughts!

Winry continues to sing, and rolls on the stage, like how Madonna did when she performed the song.

The crowd went nuts from Winry's singing or the fact that she was rolling around on the floor. Winry finished her song and got praises from the judges, and went back stage and found Ed in a trance.

"Ed you Ok?"

"Yeeeeees…"

"Okay…"

"Nice job Winry!" said Havoc," Next is our other female vocalist the one the only RIZA HAWKEYE!"

Song: Mono by County Love

_Hey yeah we had everything  
Vinyl in mono  
And we looked the other way man   
We were so dumb  
Is this the part in the book that you wrote   
Where I gotta come and save the day  
Did you miss me  
Did you miss me_

Well they say that rock is dead  
And they're probably right  
99 girls in the pit  
Did it have to come to this

_Oh god you owe me one more song  
So i can prove to you that  
I'm so much better than him  
Oh god just gonna listen fast  
Here comes the crash  
We're gonna rise above  
We're gotta smash it up  
You won't abandon us again_

_Oh god i wanna hear you say  
I wanna hear you say that you're sorry again  
Oh god you owe me one more song  
So I could prove to you  
That I'm so much better than them  
Oh god I'd give you anything  
To hear you say that I was right  
And you were wrong  
Oh god before i leave this life  
Now enable us to love  
A hook is never gonna come  
Just give it back to me  
Blow out all of the lights tonight_

Roy: Wow I never notice how cool Riza was until now.

"Man that rocked!" cheered Lust.

"Yes you sure have shown off your hidden talents tonight!" Envy agreed with Lust.

Scar couldn't say anything since he was tied up.

"Our last singer for tonight is Alphonse Elric!"

Song: Smelly Cat by that chick on Friends

Three, four...

_Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat,  
What are they feeding you?  
Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat  
It's not your fault_

They won't take you to the vet  
You're obviously not their favorite pet  
Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat,  
It's not your fault

You may not be a bed of roses  
You're not friend to those with noses  
I'll miss you before we're done  
Or the world will smell as one

Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat,  
What are they feeding you?  
Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat  
It's not your fault

_Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat,  
It's not your fault,  
Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat,   
It's not your fault  
Smelly Cat, Smelly Cat,  
It's not your fault_

We know what was in your food  
They say it might affect your mood

Everyone starts laughing, and cracking up at the song and not at Al's singer or are they?

"Great!" Lust

"Awesome!" Envy.

… Scar.

"That's all the time we have today on BUT CAN THEY SING? We'll catch you later!"

Wow that was along chapter man I didn't think it would ever end! Well I have to get going soon, I have a class in like an hour lol don't want to be late (has to drive to college) And I want to say all the songs in the chapter I do not own ok, and I was thinking that maybe the fans should vote for who they want to stay like on the show so please when you review for the But can they sing chapters please included your vote! LOL man I had to put in some EDWIN and ROYAI to spice things up. Well till next time take care.


	2. FMA Surreal Life 1

Thanks for reviewing the first chapter! Sorry I'm taking so long to update it's because of school, and y new job I work at Wal-Mart now! So I don't home until late at night, okay moving on this chapter is going to be based on the Surreal Life on VH1 I love that series it's awesome.

Disclaimer: I don't know FMA or The Surreal Life

Housemates

Roy Mustang

Edward Elric

Alphonse Elric

Winry Rockbell

Riza Hawkeye

Rose Thomas

And Envy

Radio DJ: Hey everyone it's time for the new season of the Surreal Life on VH1 and this season we are doing it Anime Style. The main characters of the anime series Full Metal Alchemist. Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist. Edward and Alphonse Elric the two upcoming alchemist in Central. Winry Rockbell the famous Automail mechanic. Riza Hawkeye the best shooter in the Military. Rose Thomas some person we're going to bounce jokes off of. And Envy cause we needed the odd one in the house, and here's comes the limo with the cast mates.

The limo arrives at the surreal mansion, and here are the stars for this year's season. All the cast mates go off to find their own rooms, but find out there are only 3 bedrooms and 7 people, welcome to world war 3.

"I want the top buck!" screamed Al.

"No Al I want the top bunk cause I'm the older brother!" shouted Ed.

"You both quit fighting!" said Winry.

"While those freaks are fighting I'm going to go and take over the master bedroom hahaha." But to Roy's surprise Riza had taken over that room," Riza I wanted this room I'm the oldest and I should have it!" And with that, Riza shot several shots at Roy's head and claimed right to the room. "Fine I'm bunking with all the other girls, and just wait you'll be sooooo jealous!"

The rooms will be set up as follows:

Room 1

Riza

Room 2

Ed, Al, and Roy

Room 3

Winry

Rose

And Envy (yippee)

Al was looking over the house when he found a kitten, and it was in the task sheet to take care of the kitten while living in the house. The walls of the house were covered with manga pictures of the cast. The other rooms were the bathrooms to all three rooms, the living room, kitchen, built in bar, and dinner room. Ed went to the front door and picked the Surreal Times.

"Hey guys the paper's in!" the whole cast get's together at the dinner table, and Ed reads the paper." It's great to have the cast of FMA the best kick ass anime in America, for tonight the ladies will prepare a nice dinner and we'll be having date night!"

The guys go off to get ready while the girls Riza Winry, Rose, and Envy prepared the dinner.

Ed: I'm really looking forward to living in this house for 2 weeks, and getting to know everyone! (AN: If you see a charater's name with a Colin that means they're in the dairy room/ talking to an interviewer)

Table 1: Drink with Riza

Table 2: Salad with Rose

Table 3: Meal with Winry

Table 4: Dessert with Envy (yippee)

Roy goes to to table 1 with Riza. Al goes to table 2, Ed at table 3, and Envy is alone cause you're suppose to have dessert last.

Envy: I wanted them to sit with me first, I'm not going to kill them so what if they have dessert first. (pouts)

"I'm sorry I was shooting at you earlier, car trips make me tired." Said Riza as she poured Roy a drink.

"It's fine don't worry about it Miss Hawkeye."

"You can call me Riza."

"Okay Riza."

Roy: I really like Riza. She's one of the most interesting women I've ever met I wonder what she looks like in a mini skirt?

"Are you going to eat your salad?" asked Rose.

"I can't. I can't eat." Said Al.

"Then how did you get so big?"

"It's a long story."

Al: Rose is nice but kinda annoying, all she talks about is that Sun person Leto.

"And Cornello told me Leto forgives everyone."

"Is my time up yet?"

"Here Ed have some pasta." Said Winry as she gave him, a bowl of pasta.

"Thanks this looks good." Replied Ed.

Ed: I really like Winry I think she's really nice, and maybe we'll fall in love and have our own little spin off called," My Fair Winry".

And Envy is still alone waiting for people.

Envy: You all suck! (Envy is like the Bridget Nelson in my FMA Surreal Life)

Round 2

Riza is alone in this round as Roy goes to have salad with Rose.

"So tell me about yourself Miss Rose."

"Well, I have a two year old son!"

O.O (chokes on his salad) "What! But you're really young!"

"Well I made a lot of mistakes, but Leto forgives all!" (Rose is like the Janice from the 5th season of the Surreal Life)

"Al are you hungry?" asked Winry.

"Winry you know I can't eat." Said Al

"Oh yea."

"You like chocolate?" asked Envy.

"Yea I guess." Said Ed.

"Are you dating someone?"

"Not really" (is getting creped out)

(smiles evilly)

"Stay Away from me."

Round 3

"Hey Riza, what's going on?" asked Ed.

"Not much, but you're like 16 so I don't think I should be giving you alcohol."

"After having dessert with Envy I need all the booze I can get."

Rose is alone in this round

"Hello Miss Rockbell." Said Roy

"Hey Roy what's up?"

"Not much but I'm really hungry, that little visit with Rose left me starving."

"I bet that girl talks non stop about Leto, and her kid."

"Yup."

"So why can't you eat?" Envy asked Al.

"Cause I'm a giant suit of Amour."

"So, you should still eat or you'll die."

"I can't die, if I still have my blood seal."

Round 4

"Riza you can't give alcohol to minors." Said Al.

"I gave half a bottle of wine to Ed."

"He needed it trust me."

"Leto can save you Ed. He can teach you not to drink at a young age, and make bad mistakes, and have a child!" pretched Rose.

Ed was annoyed so he shoved his salad at Rose's face.

Winry is alone in this round

"So you like chocolate Mustang?"

"You're so freaky miss Envy. It's Miss right?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I have to go now."

Dinner was over and the cast cleaned up and got ready for bed.

Ed: Dinner was pretty good I think the person I can connect with the most is probably Winry. But Envy and Rose creep me out.

Rose: I can't believe he shoved food in my face. Jerk!

Next time on the FMA Surreal Life.

Ed: We have to make something that can help people like what can we do?

Winry; don't know?

Everyone: LET'S MAKE A SUICIDE HOTLINE!

Roy: Oh, great…

RR PLZ


End file.
